Aton and the Jaffa Federation
by Tyro DeFoggia
Summary: As the fiery Goa'uld Aton, also known as Ptolemas, marches on Chulak, former base of Apophis, the Jaffa Federation, along with its Asgard and Tarra'e allies rush to defense, as Stargate SG1 and the Jaffa defeat the last great Goa'uld lord outside of the S


_**Aton and the Jaffa Federation**_

Note: This short-story is a fan fiction piece based on _Stargate SG-1_, with all its settings and characters to be a knock-off, however several events and characters remain my own.

The lights twinkled in the corridors as Ptolemas walked forward, wearing a great crown and holding a great scepter, with a great silk cap stretching backward, as his tanned skin seemed to darken from the dimness of the hall, as he looked to and fro, when a Jaffa walked forward in his path.

"Lord Ptolemas, I bring news…" Said he, as the Jaffa bowed, with the two Jaffa behind him doing to same.

"Why do you disturb your god?" Said Ptolemas as all in the hall looked upon him, with his eyes glowing with yellowness.

"First Prime Scel'tar has moved forth to Chulak, as you commanded, he will soon invade and attack the Heretics!" Said the Jaffa, still bowing, as all went back to there business, as the eyes glowed once more in Ptolemas's eyes, as the Jaffa nearly shuddered.

"You have done well for your god; you have served the Goa'uld well... Prepare a ship; we will engage this so-called 'Jaffa Federation' as well, tell Scel'tar to await our arrival…" Said the Goa'uld as the Jaffa nodded, obviously telling one of his subordinates to go and send message to the First Prime. "Also, prepare a hundred Jaffa; let us crush this rebellion, this heresy quickly, for now Apoffus is dead… They are vulnerable!" Said Ptolemas with a crude and rough laugh, as all looked on, and the Jaffa ran back with the second, remaining Jaffa. Then several minutes later, an echo of sound came back, the Goa'uld language as it seemed the Jaffa said "Jaffa, cree!", as Ptolemas looked forth to all, with a dark, sinister smile. Then he walked down the hall and looked on in a larger corridor, where a small army of Jaffa stood ready, for it had been several hours, holding zat-guns and staff-weapons, some heavily armed and some light-armored, a fodder for the Goa'uld ambitions. Then Ptolemas looked on and spoke softly, despite his loud voice usually accustomed to a Goa'uld possessed being, as he looked on and began to speak.

"You are the greatest Jaffa ever seen since the Serpent Guard of Apoffus, let it be known we fight heretics, Jaffa who call their betrayal freedom and are led by a council of folly, let us crush them!" He said, as his army yelled out "Hail Ptolemas!" then boarding the ship as Ptolemas looked on with slight laughter as a subordinate Goa'uld stepped forward.

"What if SG-1 comes from the Chapa'ai?" Asked the subordinate, as Ptolemas laughed further.

"Then they will die," He began "Just as will those pesky system lords, and eventually, the Asgard!" He said ambitiously, as if he was indeed a god, one of impregnability, invincibility, immortality…

The day had carried forth as the ship went forth up into the deepness of space, and quickly began traveling as soon, it seemed, within only minutes they had began to enter the system of Chulak, then entering it's orbit as the ships of Scel'tar were seen hovering as well.

"Ah, they seem to be launching!" Said Ptolemas, as the subordinate bent his head in observance.

"No… that's not a launch, milord…?" The subordinate said slowly, with confusion, thinking of how his 'god' could be mistaken.

"That's… The Prometheus and, other ships?" Said the subordinate as it appeared the Prometheus, the Tarra'e ship of Asgard-design, an Asgard ship and two Jaffa ships.

"Damn them, they have a fleet!" Said the subordinate, as in a sinister glare Ptolemas silenced him with a stare.

"Silence, we have a armada as well…" Said Ptolemas as the ships collided, with death-gliders of both sides and ships' weapons firing onto each other as it seemed every second more fell to oblivion, as the Tarra'e ships released death-glider-like ships of their own from the Prometheus, as blasts continued, when it seemed Ptolemas turned and began walking out of the hall when a great boom shook him, as he turned and ran forth to the observation-window, when it seemed one of his ships had blasted to thousands of pieces. Then from it came many escape-pods, as all seemed to be exterminated and blasted before reaching Ptolemas' ship, when it seemed one barely entered the hanger, and a Jaffa ran through the doorway to the observation room when he arrived.

"My lord, First Prime Scel'tar has arrived in defeat; the ships seem to be forcing back the rest of the fleet…" The Jaffa began, as Ptolemas seemed to open his eyes as they gained a yellowish-glare, as his face began to look of tension, as the Jaffa began to falter.

"Should, should we retreat?" He barely blurted out as it seemed the evil Goa'uld blew a nerve, then raising his hand and releasing power upon the Jaffa as he fell in pain and seemed to be having massive spasms. Then Ptolemas lowered his hands.

"Never, ever suggest I disgrace my self in the face of heretics and barbarians!" Said the Pharaoh-like Goa'uld as he turned when it seemed many more Jaffa ran in.

"Lord Ptolemas, the Tarra'e and two Jaffa have reached the ship; they are coming!" Said them as Ptolemas' expression turned to disbelief, as he yelled: "Send men, you, fool, turn on the cameras, let me watch our defense!" Said he, as a man seemed to fool with a panel as images appeared, and men began running from the room. As Ptolemas looked at the cameras, he observed the invaders to be the former Serpent Guards Master Bra'tak, Teal'c and the Tarra'e being General O'Neill and Colonel Daniel Jackson. Then the it seemed hall after hall fell as battle erupted and more and more Jaffa came boarding the ship, as the Asgard blasted all the remaining ships, and the enemy began a great advance, when he heard sounds of blasting, and it seemed from a secondary door came the four notorious heroes of his enemies, villains to himself. Then blasts break out and Teal'c used his zat-gun as Bra'tak used a staff-weapon, with Daniel firing a pistol and O'Neill firing a zat-gun as well, until it seemed the battle began to erupt, when two of the three Jaffa fell, when a blast hit O'Neill in the shoulder, bringing him down as Bra'tak was being tortured under Ptolemas' hand, when it seemed Daniel began firing at the remaining Jaffa, and as he turned, Teal'c leaped forward and grabbed Bra'tak's staff-weapon, when it seemed the Jaffa fell dead and Ptolemas turned his hand and began to torture Teal'c as Daniel took the staff-weapon of the Jaffa. Then Bra'tak, despite his old age and pain, tripped the Goa'uld as he was punched and fell unconscious, and Daniel fired on Ptolemas' hand, so Teal'c was able to tackle the Goa'uld and Daniel quickly grabbed a staff-weapon, barely missing Teal'c's head as he shot the weapon, killing Ptolemas. Then they all seemed to stop, as more Jaffa poured in, including Doctor Carter and Thor ran forth, with Thor more of jogging however. Doctor Carter ran to assist O'Neill and Bra'tak as Jackson stepped forward with Teal'c and observed the dead Goa'uld.

"An Egyptian Goa'uld…" Said Daniel slowly and awkwardly as Teal'c agreed: "Indeed…" "This is Ptolemas; some of the legends also call him Aton…" Said Teal'c plainly but with stature.

"That would make sense…" Said Jackson with an interested voice. Then, as it seemed, however a short-story it is, indeed, the story of how the false god Aton, or Ptolemas, invaded the Jaffa Federation, and was defeated by SG-1.


End file.
